Takdir Kita
by Snow1215
Summary: karena pandangan mata kita terbatas, biasanya kita Cuma melihat apa yang ada di depan kita. Tapi, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melihat... SiBum again


Main cast : SiiBum

Author : Sari

Rated : T

Length : 1/?

Disclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Bokutachi no Unmei' karya 'Orihara Ran', dengan alur dan latar yang disesuaikan.. Untuk cast saya yang pilih sendiri jadi plis... Jangan bash chara...

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, dll

Kalau udah gak suka sama cast yang diatas gausah baca

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Di tengah lautan orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman, laki-laki itu berjalan tenang. Tak peduli pada ratusan pasang mata di sekitarnya. Bertinggi seratus tujuh delapan puluh lima sentimeter, berwajah tampan, memiliki kulit bersinar, serta mata tajam bewarna coklat kehitaman. Ditambah lagi, rambutnya yang bewarna hitam gelap semakin membuat dia tampak sempurna. Namu, di lain sisi, pembawannya yang terkesan begitu dingin dan misterius sanggup membuat orang-orang terus memperhatikannya tanpa sadar.

"Hari ini siwon oppa datang!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku melihatnya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah!"

"Ia semakin tampan saja!"

Suara-suara anak perempuan di sekolah khusus seni nomor satu di korsel itu terlihat lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. SM Academy, itulah nama sekolah khusus menengah atas yang diperuntunkan khusus bagi para remaja yang berminat untuk masuk kedalam dunia entertainment. Denga n ukuran sekoalah yang lebih dari tiga hektar, sekolah ini hanya memiliki total 300 siswa setiap tahunnya, masing-masing seratus orang untuk setiap angkatan.

Hari ini, Choi Siwon, siswa kelas tiga SM Academy dan salah satu idola muda paling terkenal di asia itu kembali setelah di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis diluar sekolah selama beberapa bulan ini.

Laki-laki itu berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya, 3-A . Kelas superior bewarna emas yang mencolok, ditempati oleh dua puluh murid dengan ranking teratas dan dianggap sebagai tempat khusus bagi orang-orang yang memiliki bakat luar biasa. Rasanya begitu berbeda dengan kelas 3-B sampai 3-E yang terlihat seperti kelas-kelas pada umumnya. Yah, mungkin inilah salah satu contoh nyata diskriminasi di dunia pendidikan

"Siwon!" terdengar suara laki-laki dari kejauhan. Siwon langsung menoleh,

"ah, Kyu." Ia melambaikan tangan kepada sahabat satu-satunyaitu, kemudian melayangkan pandang pada gadis mungil sisebelah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Siwon oppa, lama tidak bertemu apa kabar?"

"Baik," Siwon membalasnya singkat. Perasaan berdebar kecil tersebut muncul lagi ketika melihat senyum gadis didepannya. Tetapi perasaan itu sudah jauh berkurang dibanding satu tahun lalu. Sekarang, ia sudah bisa mengobrol biasa tanpa gugup lagi.

Dan penyebab utamanya adalah seorang gadis bernama Lee Sungmin ini. gadis yang merupakan pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun , sekaligus cinta pertama Choi Siwon dan juga orang pertama yang membuat Siwon patah hati. Namun, Siwon tidak pernah menyesal merelakan orang yang di sukaainya untuk sahabat satu-satunya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kesekolah. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku masih ada jadwal untuk beberapa iklan. Tapi, mendadak saja Kakek tua itu menyuruhku untuk datanng ke sekolah hari ini."

"Ah sudahlah aku harus menemui kakek tua itu dulu, jika tidak dia pasti akan marah. Jaa, tetaplah jadi pasangan bodoh. Bye~." Kata Siwon kemudian dia meninggalkan pasangan KyuMin itu.

"Dia berkata bodoh kepadamu kan Kyu?" kata Sungmin dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku? Yang benar saja. Di kelas kita, akulah juara satu akademiknya. Sedangkan kau,..." Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sungmin dan yang didapatnya adalah wajah merah kekasihnya yang menahan amarah. Dalam hitung dia menghitung dari satu sampai tiga untuk menghindari teriakan bunnyming nya itu. 'hana... dul...set'

"Yah Kyu, kau kira aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau memang pintar. Yah, woy Kyuhyun kita lihat saja nanti kau tidak akan kubiarkan merape ku, eoh~" kata Sungmin sambil berlari mengejar kekasihnya itu

"yosh, my grandchild. Long time no see. How are you?" seorang kakek tua yang masih eksis itu membalikkan kursi kesayangannya setelah mendengar pintu digeser. Dengan agak terburu-buru dia menyambut sang cucu untuk dudk di sofa ruangannya.

"Ada perlu apa kakek memanggil ku? Tidak biasanya kau menyuruhku datang ke sekolah di tengah kegiatan syuting ku." Kata siwon dengan raut seriusnya.

"calm down cucuku. Apakau tidak merindukan orang tua ini. Mom dan Daddy mu pun tidak pernah lagi mengunjungiku. Sekali-kali kalian harus menjengukku, lagian jika aku nanti meninggal kalian tidak tahu lagi." Kata kakek tua itu dengan raut sesedih mungkin. Dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya kedepan, siwon memegang tangan kakeknya.

"Grandpa, aku juga ingin mengunjungimu. Tapi kontrak-kontrak syuting dan iklan ku terlalu padat sehingga aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu. Dan untuk mom and dad kurasa kau harus memberitahu ke mereka sendiri karna aku juga ditinggalkan dirumah sendiri."kata siwon kemudian merilekskan badannya di sofa ruangan kakeknya itu.

"kakek juga tak masalah sih tapi jika kau ingin memberi kakek tua ini sebuah pelukan." Dengan cengiran kuda (?) nya itu siwon berdiri kemudian memeluk kakek nya itu.

"oh yah grandpa, tidak mungkin kan kau memanggilku hanya karna kau rindu kepadaku. Pastinya dakada alasan lain kan?"

"kau memang anak dari Choi Hankyung yangtidak suka berbasa-basi." Dalam hatinya siwon berkata 'yah jelas lah namanya dia daddy ku. Lagian itukan anaknya sendiri. Hufthh... dasar aneh.'

"tebakanmu benar. Grandpa memanggilmu kesini untuk membicarakan tentang jadwal syuting drama terbaru mu ini. rencananya dramanya ini bakalan tayang selama musim semi tahun ini. dan drama kali ini juga bukan tayang di korea saja tapi juga di jepang. Makanya itu judulnya menyangkut bahasa jepang."

"memangnya apa nama judul dramanya?"

"BOKUTACHI NO UNMEI"

"takdir kita?"

"yup, itu bahasa jepangnya 'bokutachi no unmei'. Grandpa yakin kau pasti bisa memainkan dramanya ini dengan baik. Apalagi jika kau tahu siapa sutradannya kali ini."

"memangnya siapa sutradaranya? Jangan bilang tuan Kim Yesung?" jawaban dari pertanyaan sang artis populer itu hanya, sebuah anggukkan kecil dari sang kakek tua itu.

"Kalau begitu siapa lawan main ku?"

"dia juga siswi sekolah sini. Hanya saja dia orangnya agak tertutup. Mungkin kau harus mengenalnya dulu baru bisa menilainya."

"aku hanya menanyakan namanya grandpa. Dan aku tidak menyuruhmu menasehatiku tentang cewe itu."

"namanya Jung Kibum."

"dia seorang artis? Aku bahkan baru mendengar namanya."

"mungkin ini adalah drama pertamanya. Tapi sebelum itu dia sudah pernah menjadi beberapa model di majalah-majalah."

"okelah grandppa. Jadi bisakah aku keluar sekarang? Aku harus ke lokasi syuting untuk melakukan pemotretan beberapa cf ku."

"baiklah. Ohyah aku ingin mengasih beberapa petuah kepada mu won. 'karena pandangan mata kita terbatas, biasanya kita Cuma melihat apa yang ada di depan kita. Tapi, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melihat.' Kau mengertikan won?" siwon hanya memandang sekilas dan kemudian mangut-mangut tidak jelas dan menghilang dibalik pintu rangan itu.

end?

Author Notes : aku mau bilang terimakasih sama yang udah nyempatin baca di ff sebelumnya... Makasih yah apalagi yang nyempatin review favourite sama follow aku berterimakasih kali pokoknya...

Oh yah inikan masih ngikutin alur dari novel aslinya... Menurut kalian aku harus gimana jadinya?... Saran dan masukan diterima dan untuk kritikan yang tidak mengenakan apalagi menyangkut chara dimohon sangatkan jangan di kirim melalui kotak review cukup dari pm aja...

ok sekian author notes dari sari...

semoga kalian menyukainya

keep read and review yo... Bye...


End file.
